The Heartless
by shorty6636
Summary: SwanQueen AU story. Formatted in movie trailer and a song in it as well. A white knight gives into the darkness of a Queen and Kingdoms fall. Betrayal, Lust, and Power fall into the mix. But the knight demands of the Queen as well and something else mixes into the emotional duo.


** Hey everyone, so this is a SwanQueen story. Its an AU story, I was listening to a song called "If I had A Heart" by Fever Ray which is also on a tv series called "Vikings" to which I have watched parts of it and I have also read stories about Vikings which leads me here. In this story it is based upon schemes, lies, power, and about everything else that you would see in medieval movies of how some royals gain power. **

**So here we have Emma Swan as a strong knight to which who is very close to the White Kingdom's royals Snow and Charming. And no they are not related, Emma was just well known in the battles and the White Kingdom helped her become a knight. During her time she become close to the royals having gain a lot of trust from them. Which also leads to the back stabbing. **

**Regina has recently risen in power but could never get a hold on the white kingdom. But during kingdom ball sparks fly and schemes begin. **

**The way I have written it was along the lines of a movie or tv series trailer. Read if you like and make sure to listen to the "If I had A Heart" song. I hope you like it because it wrote this in half a day. Sorry if you think is a bad write up. **

* * *

"She beautiful" green eyes watch as the brunette walks into the castle halls

A gruff voice beside her speaks up "Careful there, the Dark Kingdom's Queen may seem beautiful but she devours everything and anything that crosses her path." He warns

The Knight chuckles watching the large doors close "Well then, I better watch my back."

* * *

_This will never end  
'Cause I want more.  
More, give me more,  
Give me more._

* * *

The older man steps beside her and speaks in his sinister tone "A white knight like that would be a great asset to your kingdom. A knight who I have heard is every close to the King and Queen of the White Kingdom" he added with a wicked smirk

Another wicked smirk forms on blood red lips while watching the blond knight amongst the crowd "I want her"

* * *

Red lips collide with another pair of lips while hands remove armor and silk. Two shadowy figures move along the sheets that barely covers their bodies. Moans of ecstasy are heard within the bedchambers as a lean body with blond hair settles between the legs of a brunette woman. Lips collide again and their activates continue.

* * *

_This will never end  
'Cause I want more.  
More, give me more,  
Give me more._

* * *

"Give me the Kingdom I want and I'll give you anything you desire" The Dark Queen whisper's into an ear as hands slide up silver armor and into long blond hair bringing soft pale lips against her red ones.

* * *

Night falls and a figure in a cloak comes from the shadows giving silent death to the white kingdom soldier. Other soldiers charge at the figure drawing their swords. The figure draws their sword colliding with a soldiers. Sparks appear and the hood falls back showing the White Knights face. A gasp was heard before her sword pierce's through her victim. When the body falls she charges again swinging her bloody sword down on her next prey.

* * *

_If I had a heart I could love you,  
If I had a voice I would sing.  
After the night when I wake up,  
I'll see what tomorrow brings._

* * *

"YOU HAVE BETRATED YOUR KINGDOM AND YOUR FAMILY!" King James shouts jumping from his seat while pointing his sword at the woman before him

* * *

Emma's stands tall feeling the noose wrap around her neck. Greenish blue eyes look out at what she thinks is her last sun set till chaos hits and purple smoke invades her eye sight. She grins feeling all her ropes cut loose then feels her sword placed in her hand. Soldiers approach quickly, she jumps and slashes her sword once more. Once again ready to serve her Dark Queen.

* * *

_If I had a voice, I would sing._

* * *

The Huntsman looks back at the blond woman "I wouldn't trust her if I was in your place." he spoke in a tone that makes her look back at him

"It's not about trust. It's about getting what I desire and to give back what she desires." she simply said before going back to her target practice

* * *

Brown eyes look at the map that was laid before her and watches at the blond knight points out all the weak areas of the White Kingdom. A sinister grin forms listening to the words that sounded like music to her ears. Another kingdom will be under her crown, another kingdom broken down by her power.

* * *

_Dangling feet from window frame,  
Will I ever ever reach the floor?_

* * *

The brunette woman settles onto of her white knight before leaning down placing soft kisses along her lover's neck "Kill them and I will give what you ask and more" she whispers in an alluring tone

"Is that all my Queen" the blond whispers back in a husky tone while gripping the woman's hips

The Dark Queen smiles "Give me their crown" then kisses her lips deeply

* * *

Villagers scream in fear as their houses were set to flames. White Kingdom soldiers shout out orders fighting against the Dark Kingdom knights. A gray horse gallops across the burning village and on top of that steed sat the White Knight now wearing gray steel armor with black edging on it. Her eyes scan the area and continues to ride her steed deeper into the chaos that surrounded her.

* * *

_More, give me more, give me more._

* * *

The brunette smiles strutting her way up to the thrown and sits on the chair. Her smile widens as her blond knight kneels before her "The White Kingdom is now yours to rule Your Majesty" she spoke obediently

The Dark Queen couldn't help but release a chuckle finally achieving what she had thought was impossible. Her eyes look down at the blond knight and grinned. Nothing was impossible now. Now that she had her own personal knight.

* * *

A crown is placed on top of dark brown hair, the new queen stands and watches as everyone kneels before her. Behind the large castle doors riots from the people of the White Kingdom shout and gesture against the new queen. She doesn't care, she picks up her head and stands tall before her new kingdom.

* * *

_Crushed and filled with all I found,_

_Underneath and inside,_

* * *

A large table flips throwing all the contents that were set on it "I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT I DEMAND MINE!" the female warrior shouted watching her Queens back as she walked away silently.

The knight glares at the woman's back before releasing another war cry and continues her destruction within the room.

* * *

Another village burns to the ground, a gray steed walks along passing up fallen soldiers. A black suit of armor glimmers as it passes the flames. The rider takes off their helmet letting her blond hair flow in the wind. Hey eyes scan the area and watches as another kingdom is taken over in the name of her Queen. She smirks and looks at her wrist which is wrapped by a dark cloth. A magical cloth to protect her well being, a special cloth reminding her that the Queen was her betroth. The Dark Knight gallops towards the fallen kingdom. Giving her another kingdom will be rewarded and reminder that the blond always gets what she wants.

* * *

_Just to come around._

* * *

The warrior quietly wraps her arms around her love and looks up at the stars "If we could go back would you want to change anything?" she quietly questions still looking up at the dark sky then she feels soft fingertips touch her chin making her look into warm coco eyes

"Never" the Queen whispers back then pulls her lover into a deep passionate kiss

* * *

Snow covers the lands and two riders gallop through the white forest. Hidden figures linger within the trees watching the two royals enjoy their quiet ride. Once reaching a stream the two riders came down from their horses and instantly entwined their hands. Leaving their horses behind they decided to take a small stroll which made it easier for the figures waiting to attack. When the two royals reach a clearing a small sound of arrows being pulled back then released. The blond royal quickly turns blocking the arrows for her love. The Queen gaps seeing three arrows embedded in her knights body then quickly summons her magic to defend and aid.

* * *

_More, give me more, give me more._

* * *

The Dark knight stands by her wife as they watch children run across the kingdoms fields "A son would be nice" she quietly spoke

The Queen's eyes drifts to the battle scars on her wife's body then looks back at the fields "An Heir to rule after our passing will be ensuring" she said in a formal tone but smiles watching the children play.

* * *

A bottled potion was handed to the knight. She looks at the golden glowing liquid for a second then drinks it in an instant. Within their bedchambers two bodies moved under the silken sheets and soft moans were heard. But within the darkness a soft purple and golden glow radiates off their bodies. Within the months of passing all of her kingdom knew she would bear a child.

* * *

_If I had a voice, I would sing._

* * *

The Dark Queen cries out as her body is strained with pain. She feels her hand gripped tightly and looks up seeing her wife by her side giving her strength and encouragement. Her eyes shut tight and cries out once more and gives a finale push. All goes quiet for a moment then a different cry is spoken out. The blond knight smiles happily and carries the small bundle over to her love.

The brunette smiles and holds the small bundle close to her chest "Welcome to our world my boy" she softly whispers

* * *

** P.S. - If my other readers see this know that I am still writing the other stories while I was writing this one. More stuff will be posted soon. But for now enjoy this quick sketch up. **


End file.
